The Little Dragon
by HalfGiraffe
Summary: It only took one night, one moment, one chance to change Lucy and Natsu's lives forever but after the actions of one confused dragon slayer, did he unknowingly ruin the chances he and Lucy have for happiness? But how was Natsu to know that it'd make Lucy leave for five years? The time apart changed them both and when she comes back, she's not alone.


Lucy was pissed. Not only did her fire-breathing best friend sneak into her house for the millionth time, he read something that was only meant for one person and one person only. She knew she told him thousands of times before not to touch her work but what did he do? Touch her work. And by the time she realized what exactly he was reading, it was too late.

_Earlier in the week._

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Cana giggled between chugs of the giant beer barrel between her legs, "I have a request for you!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked, turning around to face her drunken friend with apprehension, whatever it is she wanted couldn't have been good.

"I want you," Cana grinned before hiccuping, "To write me a book!"

"Oh, is that it?" Lucy replied, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Make it dirty!" Cana exclaimed loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Lucy jumped over the table to slap a hand over her drunken friend's mouth and smiled innocently at her guild mates.

"Nothing to see here, guys," Lucy insisted while tugging Cana over to a more secluded part of the bar.

"Show me just how much of a pervert you are, Lu-cy," Cana purred, leaning forward to tap on her nose.

"No! Why would I, you freak?" Lucy sputtered, slapping away her friend's hand.

Cana simply sat back and smirked, "Because I'll pay for your rent for the next three months if you do it. It is a request, right?"

Lucy almost slapped her own forehead as she thought back to that day but she was desperate for rent money, at least she didn't have to worry about it for the next couple of months. But she did have to worry about a certain flame-brain opening his mouth and telling the whole guild about her more _mature _work. That damned cat of his was doing absolutely nothing to help simmer down the situation, he was only making it worse by flying around with a lacy black "cat hat" on his head.

"Natsu! Give it back! And Happy how many times have I told you, that's not a hat!" Lucy yelled, reaching for a book to throw at the flying cat's head.

_I don't know why she's so mad, _Natsu thought as he moved around the room in an attempt to avoid his friend, _how does she know this stuff?_

"We just wanted to see if you want to go on a mission!" Happy cried, dodging a well-aimed book.

"Yeah! So do you wanna go?" Natsu asked, looking up from Lucy's book with a grin.

"I want you to get out!" The blonde shrieked in frustration, "Lucy kick!"

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Natsu pouted from outside of her house, rubbing his sore head.

"Maybe she gained weight," Happy suggested from the ground.

"Huh, maybe she did," Natsu thought aloud, looking up at her window.

Lucy grabbed her book for Cana and set it back on her desk, under a huge pile of other things so this wouldn't happen again. After straightening that out, she flopped down face-first on her bed with loud thunk. She took a deep breath and noticed not only her own vanilla scent, but a more smokier one as well. _Natsu's slept on my bed so many times it smells like him_, the stellar mage thought with a slight smile on her face. _The idiot is here so often he might as well move in. _The thought of Natsu and Lucy living together, waking up in each other's arms, making breakfast together, _being together, _made Lucy's face so red it could rival a flame. She turned over to her back and cuddled her pillow to her chest while thinking of her feelings for her partner. Was she attracted to him? Definitely. Did he piss her off? Constantly. Did she still love him? Undoubtedly. Literally everyone in her guild knew this, except for Natsu himself. Eventually, she would tell him. 

So that's the beginning of that. Its going to start off slow guys but give it a chance? It'll get better, I promise. If you have any suggestions or see any mistakes, please tell me! I'll take all constructive criticism I can get! Thanks for reading and please continue to do so ~Cynthia


End file.
